


Get in my (yoga) pants

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: "Hey, have you seen the...? Oh." For the best otp in the world ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get in my (yoga) pants

“Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.” Luhan stops in his tracks, the sight of Yixing twisted up like some pretzel in their living room causing his brain to malfunction.

Yixing keeps his pose even as he looks up at Luhan.

“What are you looking for?”

“The… um… ”

Nope, his brain is gone. His whole universe is narrowed down to the way Yixing’s yoga pants cling to his ass.

Yixing smiles knowingly at him, twitching his hips.

“You wanna join me?”

His teasing lilt as Luhan’s brain firing all cylinders again.

“Nah, I’m good right here.”

Yixing laughs, his whole body shaking as he strains to keep himself in pose.

“Enjoying the view?”

Luhan murmurs appreciatively to let Yixing know exactly how much he’s enjoying the view


End file.
